Varias preguntas y un susurro
by 9900girl
Summary: ¿de verdad sera capaz de preguntarselo directamente?...cierra los ojos respira profundamente y lo va a decir,pero no puede..¿es este de verdad el momento?¿esta preparada para saberlo?¿que ocurrira a partir de aquí?..-todas esas preguntas pasan por la cabeza de Teresa Lisbon en tan solo 10 segundos... Pasen a leerlo y si quieren dejen algun reviews :


-Tock Tock...Ese ruido es el que hace que la agente Teresa Lisbon reaccione de sus pensamientos y diriga una mirada al lugar donde procede ese sonido...

-Adelante..-dice pasandose una mano por su pelo y atendiendo o supuestamente a los papeles que tiene enfrente...

-¿Se puede?...-dice el acesor con una sonrisa reluciente esa mañana...

-¿No te he dicho ya que pases?-lo dice no tan de buen humor...

-Bueno disculpe usted Madame...hoy puedo notar que estas muy cabreada...

-¿Hoy?..Por dios Jane lo tuyo es increible...

-¿Por?..dice sentandose frente a ella...

-Vienes a mi despacho muy de buen humor por cierto..como si no pasara nada ,te atreves a hacer bromas..y saltas por alto que...

1 -hace 6 meses que te fuistes

2 -que hoy es el primer dia despues de esos 6 meses que te tengo de vuelta

3 -que me has engañado,mentido,defaudado etc etc...y

4 – que No quieres hablar de todo lo sucedido..vamos que te escabulles cada vez que quiero sacar el tema ...y vienes aquí como si fuera un dia normal y corriente como si no hubiera problemas y dices¿que estoy cabreada?-lo dice con un fuerte tono de voz..y esque ¿como se atreve? ..es lo unico que pasa por su cabeza..

-Vale lo he captado...-lo dice a la vez que pone las manos en alto en forma de defensa...

-Y mas te valia captarlo..-lo dice mirandolo fijamente a esperas de una larga conversacion.

-Tienes razon,cuanto antes hablemos mejor que mejor...

Y Ahora era ella la que desviaba la mirada en busca de otra distraccion..-bueno o a lo mejor mas adelante..-dice ahora nerviosa...-

-Ahh-¿ahora eres tu la que no quieres hablar?entonces ¿para que sacas la conversacion Lisbon?

-Creia estar preparada hace un segundo a tener esta conversacion pero parece ser que ahora no...-dice mirando abajo..

-Si,pues ahora soy yo el que insiste en tenerla-lo dice ya mirandola seriamente.-no era normal que viniera de la mejor forma posible,de buen humor,deviando precisamente este momento... y que ella era la que queria tener este momento, ahora que el asiente ¿ahora ella se echaba para atrás?-de ninguna manera..pensaba-

Se miran fijamente...

-Tienes razon ...vamos a hablar...

-Si...

Pasan dos minutos y seguian mirandose...

-Bueno..¿y a que esperas para hablar?-ella es la primera en decir algo.

..-Creia que eras tu la que me iba a preguntar

-Tu ya sabes las preguntas que pienso..

-Lo sé ..pero quiero que las hagas...

-Bueno empezemos por el principio...¿Por que te fuistes?

-Venga mujer...¿es enserio? Ya sabes porque...para atrapar a John el rojo...

-Si,pero bueno te lo pregunto de nuevo...

El sabia que estaba nerviosa ..por eso la pregunta.

-¿Por que no constestastes a mis llamadas,mensajes etc etc...?-eso ya lo dijo con un tono de voz claramente mas apagado,bajo...triste.

El la mira...-Bueno creo que tambien te lo imaginas...-Para no ponerte en peligro,si cogia tus llamadas y te decia que estaba bien que era todo una falsa ..te ponia en peligro.

-¿De que te a servido?..-dice mirandolo..una mirada igual de apagada a la que su voz sonaba...

-De nada...no me a servido absolutamente de nada...-no se podia explicar el dolor que sentia en ese momento a escucharla hablar de esa forma,con ese dorlor, con esa rabia..

-¿Por que me pedistes ayuda?¿en ese momento?

-Te pedi ayuda porque la necesitaba,tambien porque ya vi apropiado que supieras en ese instante ya que creia que tenia a john el rojo comiendo de mi mano...tonto de mi...-dice cabizbajo.

Ella ya estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa ya que las siguientes preguntas era las que mas ansiaba una respuesta.

-¿Es cierto que estuvistes con lorelai?

-Si.-dice directamente y sin ningun rodeo..

-¿Por que?-lo dijo mirandolo tambien seriamente .

-Porque sabia que tramaba algo,es cierto que no estaba 100% seguro,pero si un 70%,cuando hable con ella y le explique que mate a un hombre pero que no me arenpetia y me sentia bien al pensarlo.. vi como ella no se inmutó lo mas mínimo y me dio que pensar...aunque tambien me la jugue …

Lisbon comenzo a serenarse con esa respuesta...aunque eso significaba que no tenia limites en conseguir su venganza...

-Te equivocas...

Ella salio aunsente de sus pensamietos..-¿como dices?

-Que te equivocas ...si tengo limites..como por ejemplo cuando me pidio que te matara ..estaba claro que no lo hubiera echo por nada del mundo.

-No es justo..-salta ella enojada poniendose en pie.

-¿Que no es justo?

-No es justo que me contreles de esa manera..no es justo que te metas en mis pensamientos...

-Bueno esque me dio coraje que pensaras asi...-¿Siguiente pregunta?

-Nose que mas preguntar..-miente descaradamente

-Te falta la pregunta que te corroe..esa pregunta que es la que mas piensas,la pregunta que no te deja dormir aparte de todo lo demas claro..pero esa pregunta que es a la que mas miedo temes hacerme..¿me equivoco?

Ella lo mira ya no con enojo ni con asombro..pero si con nerviosismo...-Esa pregunta ya te la hice y tu ya me respondistes...

-Cierto,lo dice con una sonrisa reflejada..pero a lo mejor no me lo preguntaste de la mejor forma..

Lo mira...-¿de verdad sera capaz de preguntarselo directamente?...cierra los ojos respira profundamente y lo va a decir,pero no puede..¿es este de verdad el momento?¿esta preparada para saberlo?¿que ocurrira a partir de aquí?..-todas esas preguntas pasan por la cabeza de Teresa Lisbon en tan solo 10 segundos...¿-pero seria capaz de dejar pasar esta oportunidad,para no decirselo?

-Te lo pregunte de la mejor forma...ya que no sabia lo que me dijistes porque alomejor fue mi imaginacion la que se imagino esas palabras...

-O a lo mejor no fue tu imaginacion y de verdad te lo dije...

-¿Asi que ahora si te acuerdas?¿No estabas algo nervioso y por eso no te acordabas?

-Sabes perfectamente que me acordaba Lisbon..lo que te dije en ese instante no te lo creistes ni tu misma..pero ¿por que le das tantas vueltas?¿porque no me lo preguntas sin mas?¿No es esa la pregunta que quieres saber?

-Vete Jane...-dice con tono bajo...

-Pero...

-Vete..-lo dice un poco mas alto

-Lisbon yo...

Que te vayas ahora Jane...-ahora si que lo dice gritando..a la vez que abre la puerta para que se largara.

El no esta dispuesto a largarse ahora..ni mucho menos..cierra la puerta y la estampa a ella contra la misma-¿Que demonios es lo que te ocurre?-

-Sueltame AHORA jane..-ya que no podia casi ni respirar,por su cuerpo tan pegado al de ella,por su respiracion golpeandole en la cara,por su aliento haciendo que le diera escalofrios...

El se aleja dando tres pasos hacia atrás..y ella permanece pegada a la puerta

-Eres un estupido...-Sabes lo que me pasa y encima¿ te atreves a preguntarmelo?

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de preguntarme todo ahora...y no eres capaz.

-Muy bien quieres hablar claro ¿no?

-Si

-Pues hablemos claro..-da tres pasos hacia el..los tres que el dio para alejarse..eso hace que esten cerca..-¿Ques es lo que me dijistes antes de disparme?

El la mira, ella lo mira se lo ha dicho...

-Te dije que buena suerte Teresa...

Ante semejante respuesta Lisbon agacha la cabeza …el se acerca mas todavia quedando su boca cerca de su oido...-Te quiero...-lo dijo en un susurro,susurro que hizo que ella abriera los ojos como platos,susurro que hizo que su corazon latiera tan rapidamente que se escuchara en toda la habitacion,susurro que hizo que a ella le temblaran las piernas,un susurro que a ella le afecto mas de lo que creia...

El se empieza a separar...buscando sus labios...ella permanecia inmovil...el se acercaba peligrosamente...-Jane..ella murmuro..aunque fue casi un soplo...Sabia lo que iba a ocurrir ..ambos lo sabian .pero ¿como evitarlo?..10 años esperando esto por parte de ambos..y habia llegado el momento..

A el le quedaba el ultimo empujon un unico acercamiento ...pero para su sorpresa fue ella la que dio el ultimo empujon...

El roce de sus labios era todo en ese momento...fue un solo roze y se separaron..

-Lo sien...-dice lisbon pero fue interumpida por otro beso de su bello consultor..

Beso que fue correspondido claramente...beso igual de tierno que el primero pero que con el paso de los segundos se hacia mas pasional,ella experimento un poco mas y el accedio rapidamente...paso sus brazos por su cintura y ella sus manos por su cuello ...no pensaban en nada,solo en ese instante ,en ese beso..en que no querian que acabase, tanto tiempo esperando este momento...el la cogio y la apoyo contra la pared...Ella gimio...y no se separaban por nada, al contrario su beso con el paso de los minutos se hacia cada vez mas salvaje...pero todo llegaba a su fin y se tenian que separar o simplemente se quedaban sin aire ..

Ante tal falta de oxigeno se separaron...No se miraron, no se hablaron..pero eso no podia permanecer asi por mucho mas tiempo..

-Bueno...-dijo el...-¿alguna pregunta mas?

Ella niega con la cabeza-Por ahora ninguna...

El se rie con ese comentario..pues nada ...mejor sera que me vaya..

-Por ahora-dice ella.

-El se vuelve a reir...-por ahora...

-Despues volvere...le dice otra vez al oido..

-Janeee..-dice lisbon antes de que el se fuera...

-Uhmm?..

-No hace falta que yo te responda ¿no?

-El se rie...me gustaria ,aunque no haga falta ..

Ella se acerca no va a ser menos,se acerca y le susurra...

-Te quiero...

**Bueno...¿les ha gustado?  
**

**Gracias por leerlo y si quieren dejen algun Reviews ...se agradece ;)  
**


End file.
